The Price of Everything
by DarkRosaleen
Summary: A girl desperate to escape the place she's in is the key to Jack's finding the biggest treasure in the sea. When she offers him a bargan that he can't refuse a new adventure begins. NOT A MARY SUE! Revamped and will add more soon!
1. Desperate

This is a story I had up before but took down for a while I'm putting back up but with a fair disclaimer that the content is on the darker and mature side and if you are offended by it please don't read it. But I do hope some of you enjoy. More chapters will be coming soon if they are wanted.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Shark Bait was a well-known burlesque house situated in the heart of Tortuga. Any pirate that had the gold to spend spent them on one of Madame D'arcy's whores. Not because they were the prettiest, not to say that the women were ugly, far from it. But these women knew exactly what to do to a man. That was why Thalia was sitting on her bed waiting for her first "patron". Thalia's mother had been Grecian and married her English father. While in route to the Port Royal her ship had been sunk and a slaving ship had picked her up. The slavers realizing that having an unspoiled girl on their hands they had an opportunity to make some extra money. So she was sold to Madame D'acry in Tortuga, she'd been. Thalia wasn't the prettiest girl in the place, not at all, she had rather plain brown hair which she kept cut short, just above her shoulders and was perhaps a little under weight from malnutrition, and she was short only five feet tall. The only thing that she could boast as beautiful was perhaps her eyes; they were an odd light aqua color. Due to the fact that she had only arrived on the island about four weeks ago and she kept trying to escape, she had only been allowed to clean the rooms and make sure the girls and patrons were comfortable under the watchful eye of Madame D'arcy. But she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to be a maid forever. And now the day had come, this would be Thalia's first client and she was scarred stiff. Oh yes she was intrigued by how the other girls talked about the rough and tumble pirates that came through The Shark Bait's doors but that didn't really calm any of her nerves in fact, they usually made them worse.  
  
The door to her chamber swung open unexpectedly and an old man with a peg leg hobbled into the room obviously very, very drunk. He slammed the door closed so hard that it made Thalia jump nervously. It didn't help any that the man was singing loudly about raping and pillaging. Thalia's face fell and she raised one of her eyebrows "Madame expected her to sleep with that?" she thought disgustedly, she knew that most of the patrons weren't lookers but she had been hoping that her first would be at least semi attractive. The man stumbled over and fell onto the bed. Looking at Thalia he said, "I finally got it! After all dis bloody time I finally gotched the bleeden' ting." The man looked so impressed with himself Thalia asked, "What do ya got?" The man laughed at her, which turned into a wet cough. "I got de map to de great'st treasure in the bloody Spanish Main." Thalia was suddenly very interested in what this drunken old man was saying. He scooted closer to her and touching her knee with his old rough hands said, "I show it te ye if ye promise not to tell a right soul aboutched it." "I promise." "Swear on ye moders life." "Me mum is at t'e bottom of the sea." The man frowned at this then said drunkenly, "Then swears on her immortal soul that ye won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell ye." "I swear." The man began to fumble with his belt and for a horrified moment Thalia thought that he was going to take his pants off. She had almost forgotten why this man was here in the first place. She silently prayed for a moment and when she opened her eyes the old man was waving a piece of paper in front of her. "Dis be it darlin' t'e answers to me prayers." He opened it up and shoved it in her face again. She could see that it was a well-worn piece of parchment with an island sketched on it with quadrants and some odd writing along the border. It took her a moment to realize with a shock of excitement that it was written in Greek. (Which she never would have realized if the drunken pirate had not been holding the map upside- down.) "No one knows 'ow te read it yet. But I'll find someone w'o can." The man said then mumbled, "I don't tink Sparra has no one te read it either." But when Thalia reached for the map the old man stuck it back down his britches and said, "Ah-ah darlin' if yous wants ta see it again you got to go lookin' fer it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pushed Thalia onto the dirty mattress kissing the side of her mouth. His old hands groping her feeling for what lay under her raggedy bodice. She was forcing herself not to scream when she began to hear real screams coming from the other girls on the floors below hers. With another crash her door was broken apart by a group of three rough and tumble men, lead by one with dark kohl lined eyes. The old man and turned to stare at the men who had come through the door and when the old man locked eyes with the kohl lined ones he made a little squeak and fumbled over Thalia off the bed. The old man exclaimed, "Jack, how did ya find me?" The man with the kohl eyes and dread locks looked at the man for a moment and grinned, "Yer a very lousy thief Hermann. And you forgot one thing."  
"Yea'? What's that?" Hermann asked.  
"I'm Captian Jack Sparrow." The man with the dark eyes said gesturing with his hands. Thalia's eyes went wide; she had heard stories about this man from some of the other girls here. He was a wild pirate, without mercy. He actually commanded a ship that he had stolen from a man who had been so evil that hell had spat him back out. The ships name could still send shivers up her spine, "The Black Pearl". She watched transfixed as the three men with Jack spread out making sure that Hermann couldn't escape. Once Hermann realized what was about to happen he sighed heavily and pulled out his sword. "Dis is te way it be then Jack?"  
"Aye." Said Jack. Hermann charged straight at Jack, who pulling a gun out of his waistband shot him through the chest. The old man, Hermann groaned and fell to the ground. Thalia let out a small scream of horror and with that small sound every pair of living eyes in the room turned toward her. "Well, well, well what have we here?" Jack said sauntering up to Thalia wrapping a finger in her short brown hair, "A boy in fancy dress?" "I ain't no boy." She said a little breathlessly. She pulled her head away from his hand and trying to back away from the large pirate. Jack merely walked toward her forcing her backward until she hit the wall he bent down to look at her, "Really? Prove it." Thalia's eyes widened and said, "What?" The men standing behind Jack echoed him, ""e said prove it." "No." Thalia said resolutely. "You would've proved it to old Hermann here. Wouldn't you? Poor devil." Said Jack gesturing at the body on the floor. Thalia blushed hotly and said, "He paid." Jack smiled as he saw her color rise and said, "Well as it is Hermann here stole that money from me along with another very important bobble. But that would mean that if it is my money and Hermann won't be around to use it then I paid for you." Thalia's eyes widened and said hurriedly, "I know where the map is." The four men were looking at her very intently now smiles gone. "Where is it then?" Jack asked her. Thalia frowned and said, "I dunna think I should tell ya." Jack grinned again and gestured to one of the three men behind him. That man must have been the biggest person Thalia had ever seen and when he strolled forward he picked Thalia up by her neck with one hand and held just above the ground. "Do ya think you should tell me now?" asked Captian Jack raising an eyebrow. Thalia who was holding onto the big man's wrist with both of her own hands nodded and she was immediately put down. "But ya have ta promise to let me live after I tell ye." "I promise." Jack said. "It's in his britches." Thalia said simply. Thalia fought hard not to laugh as every single one of their faces dropped, "If you're joking luv it's in very bad taste." Said Jack. "Swear on me mothers grave." She said back. Jack glanced at another one of his men and said, "Hobbs you get it." Hobbs turned a pale shade of green but nodded once and going over to Hermann's body retrieved the scrape of paper. Jack smiled as Hobbs handed it over to him and Jack placed it in his coat, "Now gentleman if you'll excuse me and the lady for a few minutes." The men all snickered to themselves looking at Thalia and walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Thalia alone. "Now, where were we luv?" "We weren't anywhere. Captain and I would like it if ya would just leave." "But I still have money to be used here." Jack said moving his right hand over Thalia's collarbones. He leaned into kiss her when she said hurriedly, "I can read the map for ya." Jack again stopped dead only an inch away from her lips, "Can ya now." He whispered at her. "Aye." She whispered back. "I see a chance for us to help each other Captain Sparrow." "Aye? And what's you're proposition then?" Jack asked keeping his close proximity to Thalia. "Take me on yer ship with ye. Away from here and I'll help you find yer treasure." She paused, "Of course I will be wantin' a fair share of said treasure." Jack smiled evilly at her, "If I let you on my ship and feed you and give you a share of the treasure what do I get?" "What do ya want?" That was obviously the wrong question to ask because when she did Jack leaned in a barely touching her neck with his lips he breathed in deeply sending shivers down Thalia's spine. "I know the reputation of this place." He glanced sideways at her; "If ya be my personal 'company' on the ship then I see nothing wrong with given you a share of the treasure." "Thirty percent." Thalia stated. "Five." Jack said back. "Twenty five." Thalia said. "Seven." Jack retorted. "Must I remind you that I am the only person you know that can read that map?" Said Thalia to Jack. "Fifteen then. Take it or leave it. I'm sure I can find someone else who can read it somewhere." "But not someone who can read it and do this." She slid her hands to either side of his face and brought him down for a low, nerve-melting kiss. (One of the whores who took a liking to her had taught her how to kiss.) "Aye. I don't think that very many people can do that." Jack said a huge grin spreading across his face. "So we have an accord then?" Thalia asked. "Aye an accord." Jack said sticking out his hand to shake her little one. "What's your name little one?" "Thalia Rhodes." She replied. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Thalia. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." A little while later Thalia found herself in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl as anchor was being weighed and the sail being unfurled. "What am I doing?" Thalia thought in a moment of panic. But it was too late now, and at least she wouldn't be forced to let any and all men that could pay the price to rub their dirty, horrid bodies all over her. "No." she said to herself, "Just one." She thought back on Jack and figured that she could've done worse. And she still had a couple of aces up her sleeves, "I think I can handle one pirate Captain." She thought smiling. 


	2. Frightened

CHAPTER 2  
  
Thalia smiled smugly and went over to the cabin door but found that it was locked. She could feel her skin turn hot as the anger raised her color. "You bastard!" She yelled kicking the door as hard as she could. "Ow!" she yelled hopping up and down on one foot. She realized she looked ridiculous and stopped putting her throbbing foot down gingerly. She let out a sound that was half growl half scream and went to sit back down on the bed in the cabin. "Bloody pirates!" She lay down on the bed and finding it surprisingly soft closed her eyes. Thalia had been sleeping in fits on the gouche bed that took up a good portion of the cabin. She was woken by the sound of breaking glass and drunken laughter. She had heard that sound nearly every night in Tortuga. She rolled her eyes, "I bet their celebratin'. Damn their dirty hides!" She got off the bed and strolled over to the windows of the cabin, it was dark outside, the sky brilliant with stars. "How long have I been asleep?" she thought a little frightened. Falling asleep in the bed of a Captain of a pirate ship probably hadn't been the brightest idea. She went back to the door and tried it again; still locked. Her fear washed away in a tide of anger. Thalia was going to give that man Jack Sparrow a piece of her mind when he came to unlock the door. She walked back to the windows on the far side of the cabin and looked out at the dark ocean. She might have been there a half an hour before she heard the lock in the door turn and a dark shape come in, closing the door behind him. "Captain Sparrow?" Thalia asked. She then went straight for him berating him for locking her in his cabin when she was a guest on his ship. When she got close enough to see his face in the dark she stopped talking. Jack was drunk, drunk and dangerous. "A guest?" Jack said. Thalia took a step back his breath was so coated with rum. Jack continued, "Yer not a guest luv. You're here for a specific purpose. Speaking of which." he trailed off gripping her shoulders and bringing her to him for a kiss. Thalia was taken by surprise by this. She knew she shouldn't have been but still. Jack smashed his mouth to hers, forcing her mouth open with the force of the kiss. She gasped as she felt Jacks tongue slip into her mouth. Probing her and looting what he found.  
Thalia put her hands to his chest and forced him away. She slapped him and said, "What in hell fire are ya doin'?" "Exactly what I'm entitled to do luv." Jack said glowering at her darkly, "Or is it that your memory so bad that you forgot our deal?" Thalia said coyly, "But Jack you only said personal company. Which means that all we agreed upon was me spending time with ye." "Aye maybe." Jack replied, "But I get to choose what we do during that time." "I don't remember agreein' ta that." "Hidden stipulation luv." Jack smiled moving toward her again. Thalia's eyes widened as he closed in. She fumbled backwards and tripping fell onto the bed.  
"Now that's more like it." Jack grinned at her pulling off his belt and hat and walking towards her. Thalia suddenly remembered what a red headed woman at the Shark Bait had told her about men, "Make 'em feel like dey 're in control. But keep yer head and ya can make any man crawl over glass fer ya." If she wanted to survive this voyage intact she realized the only way to deal with the Black Pearl's good Captain. She stood up slowly and moving toward Jack said. "My laces are too tight, would ya get them for me?" "With pleasure luv." Said Jack pulling a knife out of his boot he quickly cut all the laces and pulled the ruined bodice off her. Thalia and let out a gasp as the knife sliced dangerously close to her body. She looked down at the wreckage that had been her bodice and said, "Ya ruined the only outfit I have ya know." Jack, still befuddled by the inordinate amounts of rum he had imbibed looked down at the piece of cloth then said, "I'll get you a new one." He threw the knife down sticking it in the wooden floor and pushed Thalia back down onto the bed with himself on top of her. He kissed her again but this time Thalia didn't fight, she opened her mouth to his and met his tongue with her own. She bit his lower lip just enough to get a sound a low moan out of Jack. He was pulling off his vest and shirt and began to fumble with Thalia's own undergarments, before Thalia could stop him. She didn't want them to lose the cloths so quickly. The slower they went the more likely Jack would pass out before anything serious happened. She took hold of Jacks hands and said between passionate kisses, "Not yet. Not yet." She kissed her way over Jacks cheek-bone feeling the scratchy bits of beard as she continued down his neck over his shoulder. She bit his should lightly Jack breathed in quickly in surprise. His own mouth found the pulse point on her neck and sucked hard. Thalia's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head her own mouth now giving out a moan. Jacks hands went back to trying to undress her; she again pulled his hands away. But this time Jack's brought his hands back and with a growl tore her top undergarment off exposing her pale chest to the room. Her breasts were small, Jack had seen (and felt) bigger but he too knew his way around the body of the opposite sex. He kissed her chin and continued to plant wet kisses down until her found one hard nipple. Jack latched onto it, sucking like a baby while her other breast was entertained by Jacks hand. Thalia moaned loudly and that only made Jack's attentions redouble in effort. She slid her hands into Jacks dreadlocked hair and gripping it pulled him to her for another long kiss. "If this is what all the girls had been talking about she never would have jumped right in." she thought dazedly to herself. She felt Jacks hand sliding up her skirt, pulling the skirt up with his hand. Somewhere around the time Jacks hand was fingering the top of her thigh Thalia realized hazily that she had lost control of the situation. Not very professional of her, but then again she wasn't really a 'professional'. Her skirt was up around her waist and she felt Jack fiddling with his britches when a shot of fear went through her, "No, wait." She said but Jack cut off her protests with his mouth. He pushed into her and she let out a muffled scream into his mouth.  
He pulled away from her and in the moonlight she could see his dark lust filled eyes, "Now that was unexpected. Keeping secrets love." He whispered at her grinning. Thalia felt tears running down the sides of her face Jack licked at the tears as he rocked into her. The pain had only lasted a moment but Thalia continued to cry until Jack had finally finished and pulling out of her rolled onto the bed and fell asleep. It hurt Thalia to move but she managed to pull one of the sheets around her body and curl up at the far side of the bed still crying softly.  
When she awoke light was streaking into her eyes and she rolled over to escape the glare. But that put her face to face with a still sleeping Captain Jack Sparrow. She slipped off the bed and even though she was soar she went looking for something to put over her upper body since her bodice and undergarments were ruined. She found a large stained shirt in one of the cupboards in the cabin. She grimaced distastefully at the shirt but it was better to where it than nothing, even if it did belong to Captain Sparrow. She looked at him for a moment before turning to look at herself in a mirror mounted on the wall. She took off the shirt and slipped out of her skirt and studied her own body. Just a few bruises, but she still looked the same; she had had some odd notion that she would look different somehow. But she was still Thalia, short brown hair, small breast and odd aqua eyes. She heard the bed creak and spinning around she saw Jack starring at her smiling. She gasped and quickly pulled her clothing on. Jack laughed, "A very lady like and I should also say unneeded gesture luv." Hot angry tears came into Thalia's eyes as he spoke to her, "Do ya have no decency in ya?" Thalia yelled at him. Jack pulled himself out of the bed and said smiling, "I don't think so. It's not normally a trait found in pirates." "How can ya just sit there like nothing happened?" she continued to yell at him. "Because nothing did luv. We had a bit of fun, which we will have again. Nothing to get all riled up about." She couldn't believe that he didn't care, "If ya think that I'm gonna let you put yer hands on me again." Thalia began but Jack interrupted her,  
"A bargains, a bargain luv." He walked over to her and said in a low voice, "The worst part is over anyway. So don't you try and tell me that ya didn't enjoy yourself a little bit." He paused, "Or were those moans just whore's tricks they taught ya at that fancy whore house?" Thalia swung her hand to slap him but Jack caught her small wrist and said, "Now let's not do that, alright? I thought that was what you were supposed to be, a strumpet, and you didn't help me to think otherwise." He swung her around him and tossed her back on the bed. She watched him dress quickly and said, "I'll get someone to bring some food down for you. I'll be down later to get you to read the map for me." The door closed behind him and Thalia heard it lock behind him. 


	3. Confused

Chapter 3  
  
Thalia couldn't cry anymore she had let out all her tears last night. "Why did I ever bargain to this?" she thought to herself. She buttoned the shirt up and walked around the cabin. It was covered in oddities, seashells, maps, unloaded guns, silver and gold trinkets and odd bolts of cloth. All of these things obviously from ships that the Black Pearl had looted. She glanced at a few random scraps of paper with writing on them. Her mum had taught her to read and write when she was little, "You'll get a better job if you know how to read and write." She had said. Her mom was hoping that Thalia could make a good governess or nanny for a well-to-do English family once they had reached Port Royal. She pushed the memories away from her. What good had all that school time done her in the end anyway? She was now the private whore of, she was sure, one of the worst pirates in the Caribbean, no, the entire ocean. Thalia picked up one of the pieces of paper she realized that it was a page torn from a book. The words touched her imagination as she read them, "With a host of furious fancy's of which I am commander. With a burning spear and a horse of air, to the wilderness I wander. In a night of ghosts and legends I am summoned eternally, ten leagues beyond the wide worlds end. Me thinks it is no journey." She touched the words with her thumb and thought out loud, "Why on earth does a scurvy pirate like Jack Sparrow have this in his room?" "The Captain is just full of surprises." Said a female voice behind her. Thalia whipped around and saw a woman standing in the doorway. Thalia thought this woman one of the most beautiful she had ever seen, her skin was warm brown, with beautiful black eyes and long black hair. The woman raised her eye brow at Thalia and said, "My name's Anna Maria and I brought your vittles fer ya." She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Captain said that you would rather 'ave a woman bring 'em to ya." She walked over to the little table that Thalia had been standing next to and dropped the plate of bread, fruit and coffee so thick it might have been a solid. "Thank you Anna Maria. I thought that I was the only woman on board." Thalia muttered not looking up at the taller woman standing next to her. "Well ya might be if we ever find a bloody ship fer me ta Captain for meself." Anna Maria noticed the aversion from her eyes. She looked down at the small plain woman next to her and said, "Ya can't 'ave been broken in one night girl. Yer supposed ta be one of The Shark Baits fancy strumpets aren't ya?" Thalia looked up quickly and Anna Maria said, "Jack's good. But 'e ain't that good." Anna Maria folded her arms over her chest and winked at Thalia. Thalia had no idea what to think about this woman, she was a pirate Captain in her own right, and she wasn't the least afraid of Jack Sparrow. Some of Thalia's own confidence came back to her, seeping in slowly. She looked up at Anna Maria and said, "He could be the worst lover in the world but I wouldn't know," she dropped her voice slightly, "He was my first." "Yer what?" Anna Maria said startled. "Are ya deaf? I said he was my first." Thalia snapped back. Anna Maria looked at Thalia for a moment then laughed, Thalia scowled at Anna Maria. "Why does everyone think that this is funny?" Thalia asked Anna looked at Thalia's face and stopped laughing, but she couldn't hide the mirth behind her dark eyes. "I'm sorry girl. I couldn' help meself. You see," Anna grinned, "'e was my first too." Thalia looked up at the woman and said, "And your still here with him? How can ya stand him?" "What's wrong widh him?" Anna Maria jerked her eyebrow up at Thalia. "He's a drunken, cruel, murdering scallywag." Thalia said, "He has no feelin' or morals or." "Now wait a tick 'ere girl." Anna interrupted "Ya can't go around saying that about t'e Captain. 'e's a pirate, what were ya expecting? A gentleman? Get a grip girl. 'e's a whole lot better than most of the other dogs in these waters and that's a fact." "Then why is he keepin' me locked down here then?" Thalia asked indignantly. "I suspect cuz he don't want ta see ya harmed." Anna said back shortly. "Dis boat is full of men with hearts darker then the Captain's." "Then why aren't they captaining the ship?" "Because Jack has a bigger brain ya daft woman." Anna snapped. "I've got to get back ta my duties girl." Anna walked back toward the door and said before closing and locking it behind her, "'e's a black hearted pirate, but at least he still has a heart." After Anna Maria had left Thalia had looked at the bread and fruit and tried to choke down the coffee than was sickly sweet and so full of grounds that she nearly had to chew. She really wasn't hungry. She sat watching the sun roll around the sky. Until around late afternoon her door opened again. Thalia stood and watched Captain Jack Sparrow enter the room holding the scrap of paper that had gotten her into this mess. She watched Jack move through the cabin walking over to the table, which still held her meal. "Not hungry?" Jack asked grinning at her. "No." she said flatly. "Suite yourself." Jack shrugged and pushed the plate aside. He slapped down the map and said, "Come here." Thalia stood fixed to the floor before Jack strutted over to her and gripping her arms said, "For fuck sake woman I'm not going to hurt you! Right now I just really want you to read the bloody map." Thalia flinched as he gripped her. "Ya already hurt me ya bastard. So there's no use in making pointless promises."  
Jack's grip tightened and he said very low, "If you knew me better you would know that I never make pointless promises." Thalia glared defiantly into Jacks gold brown eyes and he continued, "I won't say I'm sorry. Cuz I'm not but if you had told me I might have made it easier on you. I prefer it when the lass is screaming my name rather than crying."  
After he said those last few words the defiance drained out of her face, replaced by a cold numbness she had found in herself. She pulled herself out of his hands and walked over to the map lying flat on the table she looked down at it and then looking back at Jack said, "I'll read your map but I want ta be let out of this bloody cabin! It's not fair that ya keep me locked in here!" "Look luv, none of this has anything to do with being fair. I keep you locked in here because I didn't think that ya fancied the possibility of gettin' gang rapped by the crew!" "Anna Maria walks around by herself and she's far prettier than me." Thalia said. "Aye but Anna Maria has chalked up quite a body count in her time. Most men would be out of their minds to try to gang up on her." "Because she'd kill them?" Thalia asked hotly. "Aye but also because I would." Jack answered very coldly. "And you couldn't do that for me? Forbid yer crew ta touch me on pain of death?" Thalia said furiously. "You can only hold fear over a crew so far before men start to grumble and then mutiny." Jack stepped toward the table, "Believe me luv I know, and if I let you prance about in your undergarments and no man allowed to touch you there will be trouble." He paused to look into her eyes. "So I keep you in here. Out of sight out of mind sort of like." Thalia was silent as she absorbed the truth behind his words. But she said firmly, "I still want ta go out on deck sometime." "Well, we'll see how well your reading skills are and I'll see what I can do." He half smiled at her. Thalia nodded and sat down looking at the map, Jack leaning over her. Thalia could feel Jack's hand slid over the chair and begin playing with one of her short brown locks but she ignored it and turning to the map turned in upside down. She ignored the surprised sound Jack made also as she turned the map around and she began to sound out the words in Greek, trying to remember all those words her mother had taught her when she was still a child and nothing happening to her now would have been dreamed possible. 


End file.
